


«Нечто»

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Office, Drama & Romance, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: — Но я ничего не сделал! — возмущение, но тихое, Гарри знает, что тот ещё отомстит. Он этого паршивца знает не первый год. И это не первая их перепалка такого рода, и даже не вторая… Ну почему он, а?





	«Нечто»

**Author's Note:**

> Адекватные Дурсли и где-то в тексте спрятался юмор, даже немножко стеб. Ребячество, ламповость, штампы в одном флаконе.
> 
> Очевидная пасхалка, если вы понимаете о чём я.
> 
> Благодарность бетам, они невероятные, просто потрясающие котики.

Говорят — влюбиться легко, но кто ж знал, а?!

Гарри пнул ни в чём не повинное дерево.

И угораздило же его! Нет чтобы глаз, да и не только, упал или (чего уж там) член встал на Чжоу или вон на Гермиону. Как может не встать на Гермиону? Жаль, она его подруга детства, как-то не сложилось. Но если вдруг... С Виктором он бы как-нибудь разобрался: поговорил бы там, кулаки бы размял. Так нет же! Влюбился в это нечто. С до неприличия длинными ногами. Да кроме них там смотреть-то и не на что. Врёт, конечно же, он врёт сам себе. У этого нечто потрясающая задница, обтянутая облегающими донельзя брюками, такая потрясающая, что на неё оглядывались все, кому не лень. И будь у него возможность — лапал бы при любом возможном и невозможном случае, отрезал бы им всем загребущие руки и выцарапал бы глаза. Но главное — не сказать об этом вслух.

Тьфу.

Идея пойти подышать свежим воздухом была здравой, не часто осознаешь такое про себя. Ему пришлось почти целый год мириться с этим. И не то чтобы он не догадывался. Да что там, Гермиона ему постоянно намекала, что он вроде неровно дышит к этому нечто. Уже много-много лет.

Твою ж мать, а?!

Гарри взлохматил волосы на затылке. И взрослый мужик ведь. И вот тебе на, получите — распишитесь.

Все-таки хорошо, что у него есть заслуженный пятнадцатиминутный перерыв. Жаль, что он не курит. Может, начать?.. Вдруг легче станет.

Гарри воткнул трубочку в купленный в автомате Каприсан.

У него кризис среднего возраста, и не важно, что преждевременный. Лет так на десять заранее.

Глоток, ага. Так, ещё глоток...

С другой стороны, теперь на поднадоевший ему за три года вопрос «Есть ли у него кто-нибудь?» от той же Чжоу и реплику «А не найти ли тебе кого-нибудь?» от Гермионы можно туманно хмыкнуть.

Да и шашни на работе ему уже надоели: Джинни как-то даже на свадьбу намекала, хорошо, что Дин под руку ей попался, а то не жить бы ему с её-то замашками. Уж больно она напоминала миссис Уизли, знакомую ему с тех времён, когда он пошёл в старшую школу. Там он приобрёл такую подругу, как Гермиона, и такого друга, как Рон. Он, правда, до сих пор не понимал, почему Рон так и не пересёк черту «она мне очень нравится» с Гермионой. А вот с его сестрой — Джинни — Гарри немножко промахнулся. Нет чтобы как у кузена девушку найти: тихую, спокойную... Но нет. Ему истеричек подавай. Так и...

Хотя не всё же так плохо на самом деле. Вот он уже спокоен. Подумаешь, обнял какой-то мужик другого. Смазливый кобель, но-о-овенький, чертов Макларен, но кто он такой, чтобы возражать.

Только видеть это каждый день достало.

Даже обед теперь не мог пройти спокойно, едва это нечто появлялось рядом с этим... этим...

Поттер, мужик ты или кто?

Смяв упаковку недопитого яблочного сока, Гарри пошёл обратно.

Ведь знал же, что работа на посту заместителя директора до добра не доведёт. Знал. Зачем только Рона послушал и поменял место работы? Ходил бы себе в старую контору к Кингсли, чах бы над своими бумажками, которые Гарри в гробу видел, и жил бы себе поживал. Заместитель директора, как же... Не зря кузен отказался от этой должности, не зря...

Он едва не пришиб увернувшегося от удара с дверью Колина — секретаря, но не обратил на это никакого внимания. И как и на то, что тот побледнел при виде него — тоже.

Размеренным шагом Гарри направился к своей цели или не совсем своей (это как посмотреть).

Он будет надеяться, что дядя не выпрет его с работы из-за такого маленького пустячка. Ведь Гарри поднял на ноги его бизнес после шестигодового уныния. Ничего же не будет, правда? Быть заместителем директора однозначно плюс, да и не лжёт он. Почти.

Он знал, что новенький будет там, хотя его там быть не должно: кабинет менеджера неприкосновенен так же, как и кабинет директора (который, впрочем, был кабинетом Гарри ввиду отсутствия шефа).

— Макларен! — рыкнул он, только успев распахнуть дверь.

Вышеназванный подпрыгнул на стуле, отцепившись взглядом от предмета своих мечтаний.

Гарри с притаённым злорадством смотрел, как стул Макларена отъехал и тот плюхнулся задницей на пол.

— Мистер Дурсль вызывает к себе, — уже спокойно закончил он. А затем повернулся к сидевшему напротив Макларена. Тот только поднял голову от какой-то бумаги. — А ты, ты будешь драить полы в туалете, если я ещё раз увижу, как ты отвлекаешься. Как бухгалтер... — и тут Гарри оборвал сам себя, вспомнив, что тоже когда-то им был.

Лицо вышеупомянутого тотчас побагровело, потом покрылось бордовыми некрасивыми пятнами, а глаза! Ещё одним пунктом, что ему нравилось в этом нечто, были глаза.

Но что-то ещё было в его глазах, что он не смог распознать. Что-то очень знакомое... словно видел это вот буквально только что.

— Но я ничего не сделал! — возмущение, но тихое, Гарри знал, что тот ещё отомстит. Он этого паршивца знал не первый год, собственно, ещё со школьной скамьи. И это не первая их перепалка такого рода, и даже не вторая... Ну почему он, а?

— Да, как и отчёт недельной давности, который ты тоже не сделал.

— Мой отец...

— Мне всё равно, — оборвал он и с удовольствием добавил, наблюдая, как кривится лицо, а тонкие губы поджимаются. И Гарри отвёл взгляд: — Если твой отец не Вернон Дурсль.

— Да ты...

Гарри знал, что тот хочет сказать, но не дал ему этого сделать.

Он слышал об этом уже десятки, если не сотни раз, так что в курсе, что тот работал на них из упрямства и назло отцу, являющимся конкурентом дяди Вернона. Лишь однажды, много лет назад, его фраза об отце звучала по-другому.

— Живо драить полы! — эту фразу он однажды выпалил случайно, когда они снова ввязались в перепалку. И фраза стала почти такой же вечной, как «Мой отец...».

Гарри видел, как затаившиеся за углом Гермиона и Чжоу прячут улыбки.

За три года они уже привыкли и наверняка поняли всё раньше него.

— По твоим словам, Поттер, я драю их на регулярной основе уже почти три года, — в глазах плескалось нескрываемое веселье. — И ты лучше меня знаешь, что на самом деле я этого не делаю...

— Но, — робко встрял Макларен в их диалог.

И Гарри подумал, что удачно. Потому что он знал, что Малфой лучше наймёт кого-нибудь для выполнения грязной работы, чем лично возьмёт швабру в руки. Ведь Гарри на самом деле имел в виду именно это — ни больше, ни меньше.

— Ты ещё здесь? — рявкнул Гарри.

И Макларена тут же как ветром сдуло.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и поймал такой же насмешливый взгляд: он, как и Гарри, прекрасно знал, что директора не было на месте. Даже открыв филиал в Лондоне, Вернон Дурсль практически не появлялся в конторе, он был постоянно занят со своими дрелями, приносящими ему огромный доход, а о переезде из тихого Литтл-Уингинга в шумный и пыльный Лондон не было и речи. «К тому же, — отстранённо подумал Гарри, — кажется, у них с тётей Петуньей сегодня годовщина».

— А ты, Малфой, послушай сюда. Ещё раз не сдашь отчёт — и полетишь отсюда вверх тормашками. Это ясно? — он подошёл ближе.

— Да пошёл ты. Отчёт уже минут десять как лежит на столе директора. У тебя на столе, если быть точнее.

— Малфой...

— Ну что, Поттер, что? Опять заставишь драить полы? Фу, Поттер. Ты бы хоть на свидание сначала пригласил, а то как полы драить — так пожалуйста, а как на кофе пригласить — так галантности не хватает, — вокруг послышались смешки. Гарри обернулся. Весь их офис (почти в полном составе) топтался в коридоре. Он с усилием подавил желание швырнуть в них чем-нибудь, нашли тут на что смотреть. «Шерлока» они насмотрелись, черт бы их побрал! Малфой оскалился, сволочь такая, только этой реакции и ждал и определённо знал, что весь офис наблюдает за их перепалкой.

Они оба знали, что его фраза прозвучала двусмысленно. Но Гарри, если бы он позволил себе хотя бы на секунду подумать об этом днём, а не под покровом ночи...

Ладно. Хорошо.

Он ему ещё припомнит семь лет старшей школы. И почему он не выбрал другую школу, как предлагал дядя? Отучился бы где-нибудь в частной поближе к дому, как Дадли и... Но нет, ему захотелось в Милл-Хилл, и дома он бывал только на каникулах. Дядя Вернон каждый раз, когда забирал его, говорил, что хочет открыть в Лондоне филиал, шутя, что Гарри как раз всё и разведает.

Хотя нет, тогда он бы точно его не встретил.

— «Отдраишь полы» и приходи. В семь, у вокзала Юстон, — сказал Гарри.

А затем развернулся и вышел.

Улыбка расползалась по его лицу быстрее, чем бы он этого хотел. Малфой, вероятно, такого не ожидал. Тот придёт ровно в семь, по Малфою можно часы сверять, он до тошноты пунктуален. И придёт даже не потому, что согласен, а просто потому что.

Возможно, они даже попьют кофе, если, конечно, перед этим не перегрызут друг другу глотки и не начнут кидаться взаимными оскорблениями. «Хотя, конечно же, это сложно предугадать наверняка, но это уже совершенно другая история», — подумал Гарри, переступая порог офиса.

— Поттер, стой, — Гарри чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что Малфой всегда оставлял последнее слово за собой. Всегда.

С самого первого дня их встречи.

Он не обернулся, продолжая идти.

Если Малфой и передумал, то он — нет.

— Да чтоб тебя, Поттер! — зашипел Малфой, обгоняя его. — Стой.

Гарри, наконец, остановился.

Как можно было влюбиться в это нечто?

Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, всего на секунду, а когда открыл их, уже был прижат к стене на лестничной площадке.

— Ты тормоз, Поттер, — продолжал шипеть Малфой, стоя так близко, что ещё чуть-чуть — и губы коснутся кожи.

Гарри молчал, стараясь не думать о том, как хочется вжать этого мерзавца в стену и зацеловать до смерти.

— Тебе потребовалось три года, грёбанных три года, Поттер. Неужели ты думаешь, что носить эти отвратительно обтягивающие брюки целых три года вызывало у меня бурный восторг? — Малфой смотрел на него таким взглядом, что... Подождите-ка, что он только что сказал?

Он надеялся, что это ему не послышалось, да и чёрт с ним, даже если и послышалось, терять ему нечего, уволиться он всегда успеет, а Малфой (он просто уверен в этом) ни за что не подаст иск с обвинениями в домогательствах.

И Гарри больше не раздумывал.

Он не помнил, как вцепился в ворот рубашки Малфоя и притянул Малфоя к себе.

Поцелуй — почти укус — вызвал у него тихий, едва различимый стон, но стоило губам Малфоя разомкнуться, как он полностью потерял контакт с реальностью.

Руки зажили своей жизнью и опустились туда, где давно мечтали оказаться.

Малфой рассмеялся.

— Рад, что ты оценил мои старания, Поттер, — Гарри даже показалось, что Малфой заурчал, когда его губы, зубы и язык коснулись ключицы. — Но я всё-таки предпочитаю «драить полы» где-нибудь ещё — в постели, например, а не на лестничной площадке, куда кто-нибудь да выйдет.

— Не выйдет, — сказал Гарри, оторвавшись от Малфоя, и с удовольствием посмотрел на дело своих рук. Губы Малфоя припухли, а на ключице... О, этот засос будет заживать очень долго.

Он поймал взгляд напротив и моргнул, пытаясь осмыслить, что сказал Малфой.

— Постель, — повторил Малфой, прикусывая кожу на его шее, и Гарри сглотнул. — Я предпочитаю постель или хотя бы стол, — чуть погодя добавил он.

Ему только что дали карт-бланш?..

Гарри пожалел, что решил подышать свежим воздухом, тем самым истратив свой пятнадцатиминутный перерыв. Его бы, конечно, не хватило... и до окончания рабочего дня ещё целых два часа...

А потом он вспомнил и нехотя оторвал руки от одной из самых вкусных частей тела.

Гарри услышал недовольный вздох и даже не пытался скрыть довольную улыбку. А затем достал мобильник и быстро набрал сообщение.

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно.

Гермиона как всегда лучше всех.

« _Повеселитесь, мальчики, а я пока побуду главной. Даю вам десять минут, дольше вне коридора я удержать их не смогу_ ».

Гарри улыбнулся (впервые за долгое время ему не хотелось прятать сообщения от кого-либо) и повернул телефон экраном к Малфою. Тот склонил голову чуть в бок и улыбнулся так, что у Гарри спёрло воздух в лёгких.

Гарри зажмурился в сладостном предвкушении и опустил руку с телефоном.

— Ты же не думал, что я не знаю, как восхитительно выглядит моя задница и ноги, правда же?.. — самодовольно улыбаясь, вдруг спросил Малфой. « _Драко_ », — вдруг мысленно поправил себя он.

Гарри промолчал.

А затем тот добавил:

— Если бы я знал, что это займёт целых три года, то заявился бы в твой кабинет абсолютно голым в первый же день, _Гарри_. — Гарри в ответ улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Драко может быть таким болтливым, таким, таким...

Но вдруг телефон снова завибрировал, и Гарри, оторвавшись, тихо рассмеялся, показывая пришедшее сообщение. Иногда Гермиона бывала крепка на словцо, особенно когда это чётко передавало суть дела.

« _Наконец, вы перестанете трахать друг друга глазами и займётесь делом. Аллилуйя! Это уже порядком затянулось, а должно было случиться ещё в выпуском классе_ ».

Гарри проглотил рвущийся наружу смех и почувствовал, как ему стало жарко от одной только мысли об этом.

— Теперь точно пойдут разговоры, — сказал он, не скрывая шальной улыбки.

— Разговоры всегда ходят, — ответил Драко, мягко улыбаясь, а затем они дружно рассмеялись, и Драко вместо слов потянул его к выходу.

В крови проснулся азарт, и до самого выхода из офиса они бежали, не оглядываясь.

В тот момент Гарри не мог описать, что он чувствовал, это было нечто такое... обнадёживающее и светлое.

Похоже, вечер закончится не так, как он планировал, а так, как настойчиво советовали в сообщении — где-нибудь на горизонтальной поверхности. И обязательно не одной. И, может быть, они попьют кофе... только намного, намного позже. Возможно, даже завтра утром. Возможно, даже в его постели.


End file.
